Vivian
Vivian Barbara McDark-Sanders, centuries old, ageless since 18, was one of the Partners Mario found in Twilight Village in Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door. Mario, Goombella and Koops see her for the first time with Beldam and Marylin at Boggly woods where Beldam kept punishing Vivian for detection and for forgetting the wanted and even for failing to defeat their opponents. Her first time of The Shadow Queen's betrayal In Twilight Town, Vivian was forced to search for the Superbomb where Mario (who's identity was stolen by an imposter) helped her out but when the Superbomb was broken, Vivian worries that she'll be punished again. After Nameless Mario conforts her, she felt a little better, as they both head back to the haunted house after escaping Fake Mario's wrath (because no party member remembered his name at that time), they found out from the impersonator's Parrot that the imposter's name is Doopliss. After the mentioned the name "Doopliss" to Doopliss, Doopless was shocked so he ran off. And after they found him back in his room with Mario's Friends they started to have a battle. With Doopliss defeated, Mario not only got his Identity back but the Crystal Star located in the Haunted House as well. In fact, before they won the battle against Doopliss, Vivian decided to turn back on her sisters and Join Mario's Party, which is why Vivian was Replaced by Doopliss. At the end of Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door, after the Original Shadow Queen was Killed by Ms. Mowz, Madame Flurrie, Mario, Koops, Admiral Bobbery, Gonzales Jr. & Goombella and after Princess Peach was saved from the Demon's Body Slavery. Beldam and Marylin decided to give Vivian some respect and mess with her by calling her a "Man". Curse, Exile, Replacement and a new Family In Super Princess Peach: Ally Or Enemy?, after Beldam and Marylin brought Melody Toadstool's dead Corpse in the Palace of Shadow to Revive the Shadow Queen's Daughter Olivia, Olivia felt outraged over Mario killing her mother with Vivian's assistance so bad that she blamed her mother's death on Vivian. As Punishment for the betrayal, Olivia transformed Vivian from Shadow Demon to Harry Hedgehog and Banished her from the Order of Shadow. In Mushroom City, Vivian wept over the loss of her rights as her own species at the Wiggler Bus Stop while sitting at the Bench and carrying her Luggage, but then a Vicky walks towards Vivian as he was about to strangle her, but then a Vicky ran away like a coward as not only a real Harry Hedgehog but the Royal Sheriff of the Mushroom Kingdom named "Harriet Sanders" was spotted next to the Bench threatening the Vicky with a BMW. After they both introduced each other, Vivian asked Harriet if she has a place to stay because she got kicked out of her own family. And next day while eating breakfast after living with Harriet, her husband Harold and her daughter Liiz, They have been watching the Mushroom Kingdom News. It revealed the changes about the three Shadow Sirens on the News, meaning that she was replaced by Amy Madison, and that really broke her heart. 75px-VivianCard.png|Catch Card of Vivian in Super Paper Mario Vivian2.jpg|Vivian in her stance in Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door Viviandefeated.PNG|Vivian being Defeated in Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door Shadowsirens0.jpg|Vivian with her sisters, Beldam and Marylin Vivian2.jpg|Vivian before she was scrapped from Super Paper Mario HarryVivian.jpg|Vivian after being cursed into a Harry Hedgehog in Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Sirens Category:Shadow Demons Category:Former Minions Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Neo Mushroom Knights